Caitlin Trafford
Caitlin Trafford (born 1979) is a supporting character in the Tuckerverse, in particular in Clockwork and The IT Files. A billionaire, Caitlin is good friends with Erika Stone and married to Monica Stein. Biography Born in Liverpool, England, Caitlin was considered by many to be the person born with a silver spoon in their mouth. Caitlin's family, the Traffords, were the real estate kings of Liverpool, nearly owning ninety percent of the city in the 1950's. While by the mid-1980's the Traffords had sold most of their properties, their fortune was rated to be over nine billion dollars in size, if not more, and as her mother had died in childbirth Caitlin was the sole heir to the fortune. Caitlin's father died when she was nineteen, leaving a large void in her life. While Caitlin had gone to private schools she'd never been interested in education, wanting to simply live up the life-style she'd been handed. To keep a relatively clean public image, Caitlin did contribute greatly to Liverpool even after she'd moved to London, donating nearly five million dollars a year to public services like libraries and schools. Another big factor was in spite of being wealthy Caitlin's apartment in London was somewhat modest and she only had her maid Allegra as permanent staff. Caitlin befriended Erika Stone one summer when she came to London, the two becoming fast friends and secretly occasional lovers. Caitlin later visited Erika and quickly fell in love with her travel agent and personal assistant Monica Stein. A few months later Erika visited Caitlin in London, introducing her to Type-7. Caitlin ended up joining a sort of gang with Erika and Monica, the three hounded by Interpol after using the drug to kidnap and seduce women and forced to overdose themselves for a time to remain out of the public eye until Erika's lawyers could smooth things over. Months after overdosing Caitlin and the rest became slaves to the Paradise Foundation thanks to the Type-7 Chip, but eventually they were freed. Soon after returning to California with Monica and Erika Caitlin agreed to marry Monica and began living there more frequently than London, letting Allegra house-sit while she was away. Still not having a job, Caitlin became Erika's most frequent companion, even joining her on romantic trips when Monica and Mary were busy, though Caitlin in the end loved Monica the most. Relationships Family * Monica Stein, Wife Staff * Allegra, Maid Friends * Erika Stone * Mary Hamilton * Lucienne Christophe * Tasia Spiro * Hui Lan * Miranda Ohala * Marika Heino * Dieter Bran * Talieya Anztas * Sandy Vanholt * Ingrid Stone * Ashley Tisdale (formerly) * Eric Stone (deceased) Appearances * Erika's Origins * Ashley's Invention * Clockwork Thief * Clockwork Paradise * Clockwork World * Clockwork Wand * Hui's Assignment * The New Business Venture * Erika's Maid * Clockwork Revenge Parts 1, 2 and 3 * Tucker's Nightmare Trivia * Caitlin's physical appearance is based on that of Jewel Staite, though the actress is Canadian rather than British. Category:Characters Category:Clockwork Category:The IT Files